The present invention relates to a paint roller. More particularly, it relates to a paint roller adapted to allow selective positioning and repositioning of a tubular paint applicator relative to a handle.
Countless people engage in home-related painting projects on a daily basis. In particular, as part of normal upkeep and/or improvement efforts, interior and exterior walls, floors, ceilings, etc. are often painted and repainted over the course of several years. While the types and colors of paint available have continually evolved, the tools used to apply paint have basically remained the same.
A standard paint brush is a very common tool used to apply a coat of paint to a wall or similar surface. When the surface area to be painted is relatively large, however, the use of a paint brush can be quite time consuming and tiresome. Alternatively, compressed air paint sprayers have more recently been made available. While a paint sprayer is able to distribute a large volume of paint in a relatively short time period, the costs associated with such a device are very high. As a result, while the compressed air paint sprayer can greatly reduce the time required for paint application, it is not a viable alternative to most individuals due to its high costs. Further, it is often times difficult to paint tight spaces with a paint sprayer.
A third, widely available alternative is a hand-held paint roller. The paint roller tool is generally inexpensive, and can be used to apply paint over a large surface area in a relatively short period of time.
Generally speaking, a standard paint roller includes a handle, a U-shaped shaft and a tube receiving frame. One end of the U-shaped shaft extends from the handle. The tube receiving frame is rotatably secured to a second end of the shaft. In this regard, the tube receiving frame is sized to selectively receive and maintain a tubular paint applicator. With this design, prior to use, a user simply inserts a clean tubular paint applicator over the rotatable frame. The tubular paint applicator is then covered with paint. For example, a volume of paint can first be poured into a receptacle, such as a pan. The tubular paint applicator is then dipped into the pan and then rolled back and forth. Once the tubular paint applicator is adequately soaked with paint, the paint roller is used to apply a coating of paint.
Application of paint with the paint roller is a relatively straight forward process. The user grasps the paint roller by the handle and contacts the desired surface with the tubular paint applicator. The handle is pivoted at a slight angle relative to the surface to be painted (and thus relative to the tubular paint applicator) so that the user can maintain constant contact between the surface and tubular paint applicator. Once in this position, the user maneuvers the handle in an up-and-down or back-and-forth motion. Because the tubular paint applicator is rotatably secured to the shaft, the tubular paint applicator rotates along the wall surface in response to movement of the handle by the user. With this configuration, then, the user is then able to rapidly cover a large surface area with a simple up-and-down, or back-and-forth, motion.
The standard paint roller design does address at least one ergonomic concern. Namely, by employing a U-shaped shaft, the standard paint roller design centrally positions the tubular paint applicator perpendicular to an axis of the handle. This orientation allows a user to use a painting motion generally parallel to an axis of the user""s forearm. In other words, the user can grasp the handle within his or her palm and then hold the handle at a slight angle relative to the surface being painted. In this way, the user can rotate the tubular paint applicator along the wall surface, yet avoid contact with the wall with his or her hand.
While the U-shaped shaft satisfies one important ergonomic issue, other drawbacks with the standard paint roller design exist. For example, it is virtually impossible to use a paint roller near a corner, such as between a wall and ceiling. Under these circumstances, the user is unable to use the paint roller in the above-described manner. Once again, the U-shaped shaft orientates the tubular paint applicator perpendicular to the handle. Thus, when the handle is grasped in a normal fashion, the tubular paint applicator will be parallel to the corner formed between a wall and ceiling. Because the paint applicator is cylindrical, it is impossible for the tubular paint applicator to contact the wall at the corner without also undesirably contacting the ceiling. The only available solution is for the user to rotate his or her arm and wrist 90 degrees so that an end of the tubular paint applicator fits into the corner being painted. It should be recognized that this positioning of the wrist, arm and shoulder is very uncomfortable and presents a limited range of movement.
An additional concern arises when attempting to paint elevated surfaces. In this scenario, the normal solution is for the user to employ a ladder. Use of a ladder does allow the user to reach elevated surfaces. Unfortunately, however, only a small area can be painted before the user is required to descend and move the ladder. Even if an elongated handle is employed, a distinct problem remains. Namely, because the U-shaped shaft is rigid, it is very difficult for a user to properly orientate the handle when maneuvering the paint roller. In other words, the U-shaped shaft cannot easily be maintained at a large enough angle relative to the wall (or other surface) to provide appropriate leverage to the user. Importantly, this same concern arises in a number of different painting situations. For example, when painting a ceiling, it is often times difficult for the user to provide sufficient force, via the handle, to the tubular paint applicator for adequate paint distribution. Similarly, when painting a high surface with a paint roller having an elongated handle, the user is required to stand extremely close to the wall in question. As a result, because of the minimal angular displacement of the tubular paint applicator and the handle, it is extremely difficult to apply sufficient force to the tubular paint roller.
Paint rollers continue to be cost effective painting tools. However, several drawbacks exist with the standard paint roller design. Therefore, a substantial need exists for a paint roller designed to facilitate natural ergonomic movements for painting high surfaces, ceilings and corners.
One aspect of the present invention relates to a paint roller apparatus for use with a tubular paint applicator. The apparatus includes a shaft, a tube-receiving frame, a handle, and a connector. The shaft defines a first end and a second end. The tube-receiving frame is rotatably attached to the second end of the shaft. The handle includes a leading section that defines a plurality of shaft-receiving passages and a bore. The passages each extend from a respective opening in the handle, and are sized to slidably receive the first end of the shaft. The bore extends from a side face of the handle in a generally perpendicular fashion relative to an axis of each of the passages. In this regard, the bore intersects each of the passages. Finally, the connector includes a shank sized for placement within the bore. With this in mind, the apparatus is adapted such that upon insertion of the first end of the shaft into one of the passages, the shaft is selectively locked relative to the handle via advancement of the shank within the bore. In one preferred embodiment, three, non-parallel passages are provided.
Another aspect of the present invention relates to a method of assembling a paint roller apparatus. The method includes providing a shaft defining a first end and a second end, with a tube-receiving frame being rotatably attached to the second end. A handle is provided that includes a leading section that defines a plurality of shaft-receiving passages and a bore. The shaft-receiving passages each extend from a respective opening in the handle and are sized to slidably receive the first end of the shaft. The bore extends from a side face of the handle and intersects each of the passages. The first end of the shaft is inserted into one of the passages. The shaft is positioned to a desired rotational orientation relative to the handle. Finally, a portion of a connector is advanced within the bore to lock the shaft relative to the handle.